


it's all coming back to me now

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, non-specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Chanyeol mengambil gitarnya dari sudut kamar di rumah mereka di Kanada, lantas menoleh untuk terakhir kali sebelum membuka pintu. “Karena Seoul adalah rumahku.”Wendy tidak bisa mencegah Chanyeol.





	it's all coming back to me now

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata. judul karya dan salah satu potongan lirik di dalam karya ini adalah lagu milik Céline Dion.

Keheningan itu menghimpit tenggorokan Wendy. Kerongkongannya kering dan perih, semua argumen sudah tumpah, membuatnya seperti menelan asam pekat saat ia mencoba bersuara lagi,

“Kita sudah memiliki cukup hal di sini. Kenapa ingin tinggal di Seoul kembali?”

Ia tahu ia telah menyatakan itu berkali-kali dalam setengah jam belakangan. Pertanyaan itu terulang terus bahkan ia sendiri pun muak dan mual karenanya. Ia tahu Chanyeol pasti juga merasakan hal yang sama,

Chanyeol memasukkan baju terakhirnya ke dalam ransel dan saat itulah air mata Wendy meleleh. Chanyeol mengambil gitarnya dari sudut kamar, lantas menoleh untuk terakhir kali sebelum membuka pintu. “Karena Seoul adalah rumahku.”

“Kanada adalah rumah kita sekarang!”

Dan, Wendy dijawab oleh debam pintu.

* * *

.

_“but you were history with the slamming of the door ...”_

.

* * *

 

Jarak Chanyeol dengan keputusannya hanya tinggal satu ketukan untuk memesan tiket pulang.

Namun, sekali lagi, keheningan yang pekat itu membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Ia takut tiket itu hanya akan jadi tiket satu arah. Sama seperti saat di kamar tadi. Dia mengepalkan tangannya yang lain erat-erat, kemudian mendesis, melemparkan tinjunya ke udara.

Pada akhirnya, ujung jarinya menekan tombol kembali pada layar, lalu ia memilih aplikasi yang bisa membantunya mencarikan tempat tinggal sementara.

Tidak mungkin dia pergi begitu saja tanpa berbicara lebih lanjut dengan Wendy. Dia jadi menyesal karena telah membawa ransel yang beratnya terasa dua kali lipat dari beban sebenarnya ini. Mereka sama-sama impulsif, mereka sama-sama keras kepala, dan dengan mudahnya semua itu menyulut adu argumen yang tak perlu. Sebenarnya hal ini adalah masalah lama yang hanya terpendam saja, Chanyeol pun tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun di antara mereka berdua yang membawa topik ini lebih dulu malam ini.

Wendy terlalu cinta Toronto sebagai tempat mencari suaka nan damai dan mampu memberikannya ketenangan hidup bersama hal-hal yang dicintainya; sementara itu Chanyeol tak dapat membuang Seoul begitu saja. Dia mengalami banyak hal di sana. Dia dan Wendy dipersatukan di sana. Lantas, mereka sama-sama tidak bisa memilih.

* * *

Wendy tahu hidupnya harus tetap berjalan. Waktu terus bergulir untuknya.

_Seharusnya_ seperti itu.

Namun di pagi pertama ia bangun tanpa Chanyeol terasa begitu menyiksa. Tempat tidur terasa begitu dingin dan kamarnya terlalu sunyi. Rumah jadi terasa terlalu besar untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak makan apa-apa pagi itu, lantas kembali bergelung di tempat tidur, menunggu salju pertama di musim gugur yang tengah kacau.

* * *

Chanyeol duduk di trotoar dengan gitarnya, mulai menyanyi lagu-lagu lawas. Dia mencari pelarian dengan tetap berada di tempat. Dia masih bisa melihat jalan menuju rumah Wendy ( _—rumah mereka_ ) dari tempat duduknya, tetapi dia berusaha untuk tidak selalu memandang ke sana dan berharap sosok Wendy muncul atau mobilnya terlihat melintas.

Chanyeol mencuri perhatian dengan keberadaannya di sana. Orang-orang berkumpul dan mengenali, memotret dan berbisik-bisik.

_Ternyata dia di sini._

_Oh Tuhan, akhirnya kita tahu!_  

_Astaga, jadi selama ini—_

Lelaki itu tak begitu peduli. Dia terus saja bernyanyi dan tersenyum, merahasiakan semuanya. Seakan-akan dia berada di sini untuk mengulangi lagi tahun-tahun di belakang sana, menghibur orang-orang dengan apapun yang dia punya.

Dia tahu konsekuensinya.

* * *

Berita menyebar dengan cepat, semudah ketukan ujung jari. Wendy menerima kabarnya dari Seulgi, nun jauh di sana,

 

**_N_ ** **_ow You See Him: Park Chanyeol spotted in Toronto Street  
_ ** _Do you miss him? Because we do!_

 

_Park Chanyeol, a famous singer and rapper from our favorite legendary boy group, EXO, has seen singing his heart out in the street of Toronto. After years of absence and rumor of going MIA, this is his first appearance in public. Thousands of fan-taken photos are going online, fangirls screaming in awe for the unchanged feature of this now mature man._

_Speculations are surfacing, what is he doing now in such an unexpected city? Rumor has it that he is now settling down with someone, but some are concluding that he is now traveling around the world, moving from city to city._

_He is seemingly refuse to talk about his life now, as he was just singing and smiling whenever he was spotted in the street._

_What do you think he will do next, after his surprising appearance? Stay tuned with us!_

 

Wendy tidak lagi mampu marah pada Chanyeol. Sekarang ia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol tetap tidak mampu pulang. Bertahun-tahun hidup bersama membuat Wendy hafal betul tabiat Chanyeol dan apa yang akan dia lakukan atas masalah-masalahnya. Dia sekarang berada di kondisi tak menentu, tak mampu memutuskan, sehingga yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah berlari.

Berlari di tempat.

Salah satu alasan Wendy tidak ingin kembali Seoul dalam waktu dekat adalah ia tak ingin kehidupan damainya terusik. Menampakkan diri setelah hidup bersama dengan kolega lamanya pasti akan mengubah hidupnya. Ia merasa aman berada di sini. Namun sekarang, dengan kejadian malam sebelumnya itu, lalu Chanyeol menampakkan diri di tengah khalayak, ada hal yang telah berubah di luar perhitungan Wendy.

* * *

“Orang-orang mulai berspekulasi.”

Wendy mengembuskan napas panjang. “Aku tahu.”

Seulgi terdengar gelisah di ujung lain. “Kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Ini masalahku bersama Chanyeol-oppa.”

“Kami bisa membantu menyelesaikan. Atau—kau bisa cerita.”

“Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu, ‘kan?” Wendy mengusap-usap cincin yang masih dipakainya di jari manis. “Sekarang aku harus bersiap-siap.”

“Sebagai catatan, ada banyak analisis. Salah satunya adalah kalian sama-sama menghilang di waktu yang sama, lalu, mereka menghubungkannya denganmu yang memang pernah tinggal di Kanada ... dan semuanya semakin mengarah padamu, Wannie.”

Wendy tertawa getir. “Sudah tertebak, rupanya, ya.”

“Dengan begini, orang-orang sudah tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian. Keributan pasti akan terjadi, tapi setelahnya, pendapat-pendapat itu tak lagi perlu. Orang-orang akan mulai menerima kenyataan.” Seulgi pun sengaja mendiamkan sebentar untuk memberi ruang berpikir bagi Wendy. “Maka, ketakutanmu untuk ulang ke Seoul pun sudah tak lagi beralasan.”

* * *

Meski suhu udara telah turun, pada tengah malam barulah jalanan itu sepi. Chanyeol seperti menemukan dirinya kembali, setelah jam-jam ramai dan orang-orang yang silih berganti merekam atau mengambil fotonya. Uang yang diberikan padanya begitu banyak sampai-sampai dia pikir dia bisa membeli tiket pulang-pergi Toronto-Seoul dengan uang yang dia dapatkan selama tiga hari ini.

Dia memejamkan matanya. Memetik gitarnya lagi, merasa merdeka, karena yang kali ini adalah lagu yang murni untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Wendy melihatnya di kejauhan. Selama beberapa hari ini, jarak yang terbentang antara dirinya dan Chanyeol hanya sejauh ratusan meter, tetapi menyiksanya sampai membuatnya susah tidur. Bagaimana seandainya Chanyeol benar-benar pergi?

Dan, Wendy mengutuk dirinya karena membiarkan Chanyeol pergi malam itu.

Tetapi, berterima kasih karena Chanyeol tak benar-benar pergi.

* * *

Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu ini saat melamar Wendy; lagu buatannya sendiri yang disusunnya dalam malam demi malam dengan membayangkan masa depan mereka berdua,

_“I see our love in a thousand colors,_  
_I wouldn’t give it up._  
_‘Cause, baby, I see the world within you,_  
_universe within your eyes,_  
_my life in your smile.”_

Dia mencium aroma yang familiar. Aroma manis yang hangat. Chanyeol lekas-lekas membuka matanya.

* * *

Wendy melihat gedung favoritnya dalam warna kelabu dan neon-keemasan. Gedung itu dulunya sebuah tempat kursus, kantor-kantor, dan toko bunga di dasarnya, tetapi sekarang berubah menjadi sebuah gedung milik yayasan. Gedung itu menghalangi Wendy dari sebuah rumah hijau di baliknya, yang menjadi tempat langganan Wendy membeli bibit-bibit.

Malam itu dingin sekali, gedung itu terlihat garang, dan ia tak bisa menahan air matanya saat ia bergumam,

“ _I see the world within you, universe within your eyes, my life in your smile_ ....”

Tangannya terkepal di saku jaketnya.

Di sampingnya, Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya. Lagu mereka berhenti. Wendy mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Wendy mengeluarkan beban yang sangat menyesakkan dadanya dalam satu embusan napas, “Aku minta maaf.”

Chanyeol diam saja. Tatapan matanya kosong. Wendy berusaha keras untuk tidak lagi menangis dengan mendongak tinggi-tinggi, kemudian menyeka pipinya keras-keras.

“Aku tidak ingin egois lagi. Aku ingin mendengarkanmu.”

Wendy tidak ingin menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara Chanyeol meninggalkan bangkunya. Ia ingin berharap banyak, tetapi ia juga tahu Chanyeol memiliki ego. Jika mereka tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sekarang, maka ia pasrah.

Tetapi Chanyeol memeluknya erat-erat. Wendy tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri. Ia membalasnya, tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain kecuali fakta bahwa Chanyeol _tidak pergi ke mana-mana_.

* * *

Ia terbangun saat Chanyeol bergerak, dan baru saat itulah ia sadar, ia tertidur di lengan Chanyeol sejak tadi malam. Namun lelaki itu tampaknya tak terganggu, wajahnya berkerut untuk hal yang lain yang dia lihat di ponselnya. Wendy menggosok matanya, bergeser menjauh sembari menarik selimut bersamanya.

“Hnn?”

“Ada sesuatu,” jawab Chanyeol singkat. Dia tidak meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja. Ada yang dia baca cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia serahkan ponsel itu pada Wendy.

Wendy membacanya dengan cepat, Chanyeol berkomentar, “Padahal kukira tadi malam jalanan sudah bersih dari orang-orang.”

Wendy lantas langsung memejamkan matanya setelah menyerahkan ponsel Chanyeol kembali.

“Kau tidak takut?”

“Mereka sudah mengetahuinya, tidak ada hal yang bisa kita tarik lagi. Sudah waktunya. Kita tidak bisa selamanya bersembunyi.”

Chanyeol menaruh ponselnya di atas nakas begitu saja, lalu menghadap Wendy. “Boleh aku pulang ke Seoul sebentar?”

Wendy membuka salah satu matanya. “ _Aku_? Kita.”

* * *

Mereka tidak mengabari orang-orang di luar klik mereka sendiri tentang kedatangan mereka ke Seoul, tetapi tetap saja mereka bisa menarik perhatian di bandara Incheon. Beberapa orang, yang mereka kira adalah penumpang biasa, mengambil foto mereka dari kejauhan.

Wendy yang awalnya berjalan di belakang Chanyeol langsung meraih tangan lelaki itu dan menggenggamnya. Chanyeol tanpa ragu melakukan hal yang sama.

Biarlah dunia tahu.


End file.
